So Close
by Torchwhovian
Summary: Everybody knows that Sherlock Holmes is brilliant. Lestrade works with him often but makes a point to keep his daughter away from him. After running an errand for Molly, her roommate, Annie finds out that things are about to change for her. AU in the sense that Sherlock falls in love
1. Chapter 1

Annie Lestrade leaned against the wall waiting for her father to finish the press conference. She sighed as she checked her watch for the umpteenth time. When her father finally exited the conference room she followed him.

"Dad?"

Detective Inspector Lestrade turned. "Annie, I'm sorry. It ran long and I've got to meet with someone. Can I meet you for dinner later?" 

"A meeting with someone?" Annie raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Are you meeting Sherlock?"

"Annie, I can't talk now." Lestrade had gotten to his office to grab his keys. "Can I meet you later?"

"Yeah, alright." Annie said as her father kissed her cheek on his way out. "Be careful!"

Sally Donovan shrugged apologetically and Annie rolled her eyes. Deciding to meet her roommate at her job, Annie snagged a cab to St. Bartholomew's hospital. Annie walked the familiar route to the mortuary and stopped when she saw Molly Hooper, her roommate, watching from the observation window. Nudging Molly and peeking in the room she saw a man with curly hair, dark jacket, and a riding crop with which he was beating a dead man.

"When I have a bad day you don't let me beat corpses." Annie teased Molly.

"Yeah, well, you're not him." Molly blushed when she looked back at the man. "That's Sherlock."

"My dad said he was meeting him. I can't believe I beat him here."

Molly entered the morgue again and Annie joined her. Sherlock instructed her to let him know what bruises formed in the next twenty minutes while Molly made a bad joke. Annie laughed, trying to support her best friend.

"I was wondering if maybe…" Molly got interrupted.

"Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before." Sherlock wrote in a small notebook.

"I refreshed it a bit." Molly played with her fingers and Annie nudged her.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"I was wondering if you'd like some coffee?"

"Black with two sugars. I'll be upstairs." Sherlock left without another word.

"That was…..something else." Annie tried not to say anything mean because she knew Molly liked Sherlock.

"That's just how he is." Molly grabbed a mug and poured the coffee. Annie sat on her chair and spun in circles, keeping her feet off the floor. Molly fumbled a bit trying to get the sugar in the cup.

"Mol, don't you think that maybe you should just ask him out?" Annie kept spinning. "I don't think he's going to take any subtle clues."

"I did try." Molly turned.

"We should go out tonight. My dance class and my dad canceled on me so I'm free." Annie stood and regained her balance before walking to her best friend and hugged her. "I'll see you at home."

Annie made her way to the small flat that she and Molly shared. Once inside she turned her music on loudly and cleared the living room floor, allowing her room to dance. She turned her phone on silent so she could lose herself in the music and began, dancing until her muscles ached and she was covered in sweat. Stopping to catch her breath, Annie checked her phone and saw that she had a missed call from her father. Clicking the music off and calling her father back, she listened to the ringing line, ready to hang up when he answered.

"Annie?" Lestrade said. "I'm so sorry about earlier. The meeting ran late."

"It's alright, Dad." Annie glanced in the mirror and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Right, well, I'm off tomorrow and wanted a chance to make it up to you." Lestrade sounded sincere.

"Dad, you don't have to make it up to me. I'm not five years old." Annie joked with her father. "But I won't pass up free food either. I've got to program the new computers and then a dance class until 6:30. Would you want to have dinner at 7:30ish?"

"Sounds perfect, Annie. Your mum told me to say hello for her."

Annie rolled her eyes and turned to acknowledge Molly as she came in. "Dad, I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Annie. I promise."

Annie pressed the 'end call' button before meeting Molly in the kitchen. Molly made an excuse about being too tired to go out and vanished into her room. Deciding not to let the night get boring, Annie got dressed and knocked on Molly's door before opening it. Molly sat on the bed eating a candy bar in sweatpants. Going through her closet, Annie tossed Molly some clothes.

"Get dressed, we're going out." Annie handed her some shoes.

"I don't feel like it, Annie." Molly protested.

"I'm not going to let you moon over Sherlock Holmes. Not when you're a gorgeous creature like yourself who can have any pick of men." Annie pulled her off the bed. "Let's go out. You can break some poor bloke's heart."

Molly sighed but agreed to go out and less than an hour later they were at a bar. Annie smiled over the rim of her drink as she watched a dark haired man approach her roommate and start flirting. When they both left she raised her glass in a toast to Molly. Annie had no such luck but stayed and drank a bit more before deciding it was time to go home. Pulling her jacket off, she heard some giggling from Molly's room. 

"You go, girl." She laughed, getting a cup of tea and heading to her room, clicking on the T.V. and getting settled on the bed. Sipping at her tea, it didn't take long to fall asleep. When her phone went off the next morning, she went about her morning and made some breakfast. Hearing Molly's door open she looked up but saw Molly's 'date' exiting her room.

"Oh, hi." He said awkwardly, holding his jacket.

"Morning." Annie held up a pot of coffee. "Want some?"

"That'd be great." He took the cup she offered. "I'm Jim. I work in IT at St. Bart's."

"I'm Annie." She shook his hand. "Annie Lestrade. I'm a dance teacher."

They both drank their coffee in silence and Jim got up when Molly came into the kitchen. Annie could practically taste the awkwardness and excused herself to get dressed. Since she had dance classes all day, she dressed in yoga pants and a tank top. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she came back into the kitchen in time to see Jim leave. She waited to hear the door close before talking.

"Wow, Molly. That was a good catch."

Molly blushed before finishing off her coffee. "I'm late." 

"You don't get to pretend that fine specimen didn't just spend the night in your bed." Annie followed her to the bathroom, talking through the door when Molly closed it. "How was it?"

"Annie, I don't have time for this right now." Molly sounded like she was trying not to laugh. The shower turned on and Annie opened the door wide enough so Molly could hear her.

"I bet if I looked like Jim you'd have time." Annie laughed when Molly threw a shampoo bottle at her. "I'll see you later."

Annie loved working at her studio. She watched her friends file into the room; joking with them while they waited for their instructor to arrive. The day continued that way until she was able to leave and get ready for dinner with her dad. Showering quickly she dressed and had just put her jacket on when the bell rang. Her father stood there with a lily and an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Dad." She leaned in so he could kiss her cheek.

"Hi, Annie." Lestrade handed her the flower. "I'm sorry again about yesterday."

"It's okay." Annie closed and locked the door since Molly hadn't gotten home yet. They had just gotten out of a cab in front of their restaurant when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" After listening for a moment, he glanced at Annie. He listened for another moment before hanging up. "Annie, I'm so sorry…." 

"It's okay, Dad. Go save the world." Annie smiled and waved her dad's apologies away. "Just be careful."

"You know I will." Lestrade kissed her cheek again. "Don't go anywhere without a friend."

"You go it, Dad."

She watched him leave and decided to bring him some coffee and dinner while he was working. She went into the restaurant and ordered some takeout. Not knowing exactly where he went, Annie called his secretary who always knew where he was. Grabbing a cab, she had him drop her off a few blocks away and walked to the crime scene. As she got closer, she saw Sherlock talking to Sally.

"A colleague?" She scoffed. "You have a colleage?" 

Annie got to the yellow tape and walked under it while Sherlock held it up for John. She followed them inside when Anderson stopped them.

"Ah, Anderson." Sherlock greeted. "Here we are again."

Annie didn't wait to hear Anderson's reply, walking past them but still hearing Sherlock insinuate that Donovan and Anderson were having an affair. She laughed since everybody on the force knew that. Lestrade was zipping up a suit to keep him from contaminating the field when she found him.

"Dad, I brought you some dinner since we didn't have time to eat." Annie handed him the paper bag. She smiled when he looked inside. "I ordered your favorite and some coffee. Make sure you eat it before its cold this time."

"What would I do without you?" Lestrade sipped the coffee.

"You'd die of starvation." Annie glanced behind her when she heard footsteps. Sherlock and his 'colleague' approached them.

"Who's this?" Lestrade asked.

"He's with me." Sherlock offered no other explanation.

"But who is he?"

"I said he's with me." Sherlock's tone finished the conversation as he put some gloves on.

"Annie, you should go now." Lestrade put his coffee down.

"I want to help you." Annie pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Just what we need." Sherlock said. "An amateur. Where are we?"

"Upstairs." Lestrade answered Sherlock then turned to his daughter. "Go home, Annie. You don't need to see this."

"But, Dad," Annie didn't get time to finish before the three of them headed up the stairs. She watched them for a minute before following them, her dad giving them her details. She paused in the doorway of the room, staring at the dead woman clad entirely in pink. Sherlock paused as he entered the room.

"Shut up." He said.

"I didn't say anything." Her father countered.

"You were thinking. It's annoying." Sherlock said.

Lestrade cast a glance at the man who came with Sherlock, catching a glimpse of his daughter as he did so. Sighing in defeat, he allowed her to stand there and watch Sherlock work. They watched in silence as Sherlock examined the body. Lestrade spoke when Sherlock smiled.

"Got anything?" He asked.

"Not much." Sherlock pulled off his gloves.

"She's German." Anderson spoke behind her, causing Annie to jump. "Rache. It's German for revenge. She could be trying to tell us something."

Annie closed the door before Anderson could say anything else, much to her father's annoyance. She shrugged. "He's irritating."

Sherlock was looking at his phone when Lestrade asked, "So, she's German?"

"No, of course not. She's from out of town, though. Intended to stay in London for one night before returning home to Cardiff. So far, so obvious."

"Obvious?" Sherlock's guest spoke.

"What about the message, though?" Lestrade pointed at the word etched on the floor.

"Dr. Watson, what do you think?" Sherlock asked him.

"Of the message?" Dr. Watson was confused.

"Of the body. You're a medical man." Sherlock watched him.

"We have a whole team right outside." Lestrade offered.

"They won't work with me." Sherlock argued and Annie was starting to see why nobody would work with him.

"I'm breaking every rule letting you in here."

"Yes, because you need me." Sherlock was confident.

"Yes I do." Lestrade conceded. "God help me." 

Sherlock invited Dr. Watson to examine the body again and Lestrade pulled Annie out of the room, telling an officer to watch her before going back in. She moved so she could hear what they were saying when the officer watching her got called away. Standing, once again, in the doorway, she heard Sherlock ramble off a list of facts.

She and Dr. Watson spoke at the same time. "That's brilliant."

Lestrade spun around and frowned at her while Sherlock continued. "Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring. Her coat- it's damp. She's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain in London anywhere at that time. Under her coat collar is damp too, she's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left hand pocket, but it's dry and unused. Not just wind, strong wind, too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight so she must have come a decent distance but she can't have traveled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So where has there been strong wind and heavy rain within the radius of that time?" Sherlock pulled his phone from his coat and showed it to Dr. Watson and her father. "Cardiff." 

Dr. Watson spoke what she was thinking. "That's fantastic."

Sherlock lowered his voice and spoke. "Do you know you do that outloud?"

"Sorry." Watson apologized. "I'll shut up."

Sherlock had assured him it was alright when Annie's phone rang. She had just gone outside and had answered when somebody bumped into her. Sherlock ran past her, down the street. Rolling her eyes she spoke into her phone again, only to realize nobody was there. Lestrade came out to talk to her.

"You can't be on crime scenes, Annie." She knew this lecture well.

"I know, but I wanted to meet Sherlock. You know, see him in action. He's quite brilliant, isn't he?" Annie's eyes were full of excitement. "Can I meet him, Dad?" 

"You don't want to." Lestrade sighed. "Annie, I'm going to be working late so go home. If you talk to your mum, tell her I'll be home later and not to wait up."

"Right." Annie kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad."

"You too, Annie."

Annie wandered towards the main road before calling a cab. She had the cab let her out a few streets from her flat and walked to her flat, allowing her time to think. Unlocking the door and placing her keys on the hook, she found Molly on the sofa, eating popcorn. Annie sat down next to her and took a handful, munching quietly.

"Do you think you could introduce me to Sherlock?" Annie asked and Molly choked on her popcorn. Annie slapped her on the back until the coughing subsided.

"Why do you want to meet Sherlock?"

"He seems interesting." Annie was taken aback by Molly's possessive tone. "And he's brilliant. I'd just like to meet him."

"I'll look into it." Molly turned her attention back to the T.V. "How did dinner with your dad go?"

"Ugh," Annie groaned. "There was another one of those suicides and he had to go. I got into the crime scene though. Sherlock was there; I watched him give Dad a whole slew of details about this woman that nobody could have known. He's brilliant. Anyhow, Dad asked me to call Mum and let her know he'd be working late but she's probably over at her 'friends' house."

"Who is it this time?" Molly questioned.

"I don't know. I think it's the gym teacher from when we were at school."

"Ew." Molly cringed. "Your mum could do better."

"She has better. She has Dad." Annie stole a sip of Molly's tea.

"Does he have any idea?"

"I don't know. I don't understand how he couldn't. It's so obvious." Annie brushed the popcorn salt off her hands before speaking again. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I'm supposed to be there soon. I guess I should get off the couch and go." Molly sighed and got up.

"Can I come with you? I'll be good, I promise." Annie smiled innocently.

"Yeah, that's fine." Molly pulled her hair into a ponytail. "It's sad when your night is with me at a morgue."

"It's just because you're my favorite person." Annie winked at Molly as they walked out the door. They chatted in the cab on the way to St. Barts, not saying much once Molly got to her office and started working. Annie watched her do her post mortems and played on her phone. They were on Molly's lunch break when she noticed something on the desk.

"Molly, is this your riding crop?" Annie smiled wickedly. "I never knew you had this side to you."

"It's Sherlock's. He must have left it here again." Molly checked her watch. "I'll have to run it over to him before my break is over."

"I'll take it, Mol," Annie stood. "What's the address?"

Molly gave it to her and she echoed it back to the cabbie, fingering the leather as she watched the lights pass. Paying the cabbie, she knocked on the door. An older woman answered.

"Hello. I'm Annie Lestrade. Is Sherlock in?" The woman pointed her upstairs and Annie found an empty room. Moments later Dr. Watson came in the room looking worried as he glanced at the computer again. It took a minute to realize Annie was there.

"Hi. Sorry to intrude. My friend, Molly Hooper, she works at St. Bart's and Sherlock left his riding crop in the mortuary. I was just dropping it off." She noticed that he wasn't really listening to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I think so." Dr. Watson put his jacket on before grabbing his computer.

"Maybe there's something I can do to help. What's wrong?" Annie lay down the riding crop on the couch.

"My friend went off with a serial killer, I think." Dr. Watson went downstairs, followed by Annie. "I think he's in trouble."

"Let me go with you." She was startled when he abruptly stopped, turning to look at her. "Two people have to be better than one, right?"

He hailed a cab. "I can't let you go with me. I don't even know you."

"I'm Annie. Annie Lestrade." She ducked her head to look at him while he sat in the cab. "I can call my father to help us. He's a detective at Scotland Yard."

Getting the sense that he wasn't going to be able to get rid of her, Dr. Watson agreed. Annie jumped in the cab and watched the computer screen.

"Call your father and tell him to meet us at this address." He pointed at the screen. Annie complied but left a voicemail when he father didn't answer. When they arrived at the address, a college, they got out of their cab and examined the two buildings. Dr. Watson sighed when he spoke. "Try to find him but if you are in danger, you need to call for help then leave. Don't take any risks."

Annie nodded and went into the opposite building that Dr. Watson did. She moved quickly through the darkened hallways, checking each door and calling out Sherlock's name. On the top floor, she heard a gunshot at the end of the hallway and took off at a run, despite her instructions. She passed through a set of double doors, stopping instantly when she saw Sherlock standing near a body.

"Thank God." She said, moving toward him and throwing her arms around his shoulders in relief. He seemed taken aback by her actions and she quickly moved. "Are you alright? I heard a gunshot…"

"I'm perfectly fine." Sherlock watched her for a few seconds before exiting the room. Annie got a call from her dad and when she told him where she was, he got very upset. Before she had a chance to leave the college, her dad found her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't put yourself in this situation ever again." He said.

"Dad, let me go. I'm 23 and this is embarrassing." She teased, pulling away from him. Her gaze moved to Sherlock before turning back to Lestrade. "I'm going to go to the studio, Dad. I have some work to do. Text me when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too." Lestrade responded as he moved over to Sherlock. Annie glanced over her shoulder one last time before trying to find a cab. She noticed that Sherlock was watching her before speaking to her father. Shrugging it off on the way to her studio, she called her instructor and let her know she would be there using the room. Her teacher said it was fine; just make sure that she locked up after. Unlocking the doors and turning on the lights, Annie plugged in her iPod and let the music play loudly. She had been going for an hour or so when she saw a reflection in the large mirror at the front of the room. Stopping to catch her breath, she recognized the man standing there and she turned to speak to him.

"Hello." She moved to her iPod and turned it off, the silence deafening.

"Why did you come tonight?" Sherlock asked.

"I brought your riding crop to your flat. Molly said you left it in the mortuary and I was dropping it off." Annie shrugged.

"I know all that. Why did you come to the college? Why come after a perfect stranger?" He took a couple steps closer to her, watching her closely.

"Dr. Watson seemed worried. I thought I could help. My father speaks highly of you too and I decided that the world can't afford to lose the great Sherlock Holmes. I'm sorry if I interfered in a plan you had. I was only trying to help." Annie didn't know what else to say as Sherlock walked toward her, and then circled her.

She was afraid to speak while he was close; her father had said that Sherlock was a bit odd. When he did speak, she jumped. "I need an assistant."

"I'm sorry?" Annie was sure she misheard him.

"An assistant. A personal assistant." He repeated himself, sounding annoyed. "You graduated first in your class and you're having problems understanding a simple question."

"I thought D-Dr. Watson was your assistant."

"Don't stutter, it's irritating." Sherlock spoke sharply. "I need an assistant to handle the boring things such as bills, housekeeping, and things of that nature."

"I've got a job." Annie said.

"Don't you find this a bit dull?" Sherlock lowered his voice, tempting her. "John instructed you to run from any danger and if any person without proper training, such as yourself, had heard a gunshot they would have run in the other direction. You ran toward it. Without a doubt, you savored the adrenaline rush and crave more than just being a computer programmer."

Annie had to admit that he was right. She'd always wanted to face danger. She had wanted to be a detective inspector like her father but he refused to allow it.

"I don't think there's much danger in bill paying and housekeeping." Annie said.

"Regardless, I need an assistant." He walked out of her studio, still speaking. "Be at 221B Baker Street, tomorrow morning. 8am."

The door slammed loudly as he left. Annie shook her head for a moment before deciding she had enough practice and wanted to go home. Checking the time, she figured that she had enough time to sleep for a few hours before doing anything. At her flat, she crawled into bed and slept soundly. Molly woke her up when she got home. Annie padded into the kitchen.

"Morning." She yawned widely. Molly looked exhausted and Annie advised her to go to bed. Before Molly closed the door, Annie said, "Sherlock said that he needs a PA. He came to the studio last night and asked me to be his PA."

Molly looked shocked. "That's surprising. I'm gonna head off to bed, Annie."

Annie nodded and poured herself some coffee, checking the time. It was 7:30 already and Annie ran to get dressed and her makeup ready. Unsure of what to wear, she put on some jeans, black flats, a tank top and a sweater. Barely making it to Baker Street in time, Annie rang the bell waiting several minutes before opening the door herself and going up the stairs. She glanced in the living room and tapped on the door.

"Come in." Sherlock said. When she entered, he was sitting in an armchair, reading quietly.

"You asked me to come here." Annie reminded him. When he didn't reply she spoke again. "What do you want me to do first?"

Sherlock didn't speak and Annie started to get irritated. "Listen, I've got an actual job so if you decided you changed your mind, the least you can do is let me know."

She saw Sherlock smirk as Dr. Watson came up the stairs carrying shopping bags. She moved to help him and went about putting things away while he spoke to Sherlock after they introduced themselves properly. Annie was unsure of what to do, but since Sherlock mentioned housekeeping the night before, she started cleaning in the kitchen. She opened the microwave to clean it but when she saw the jar of eyeballs inside, she closed the door and decided she didn't want to know.

"Why is she here?" John inquired.

"She's my assistant." Sherlock replied.

"Your assistant?" John was puzzled.

"Yes." Sherlock watched her for a few minutes, chuckling to himself when she opened the microwave. Not for the first time, he took in her features. Her dark eyes and hair, combined with her accent, made it obvious that she was Lestrade's daughter. She had a lean body; more than likely a result of her dancing even though it was just a hobby. She had grace and a certain way about her. Annie glanced at Sherlock and found him staring at her. She was happy when her phone rang and she had an excuse to go downstairs.

"Hello, Dad. No, I'm not at the studio today. I can't meet you tonight. Molly and I are having our party. I'll have to check to make sure that I can make it, but I'd love to get some dinner." Annie laughed at something her father said. "I'll see you later. Yeah. Love you too."

As she hung up her phone, the older woman who now introduced herself as Mrs. Hudson came out to meet Annie. While Mrs. Hudson talked, Annie smiled as she instantly started to like her. She prattled on about her herbal soothers for her hip and Annie laughed. Annie felt horrible when she had to excuse herself to go back to the flat but Mrs. Hudson understood.

"What would you like me to do now, Dr. Watson?" Annie had decided to address him since she figured he would give her a straight answer.

"You'd have to ask Sherlock that," Dr. Watson gestured to him. "He's the one who hired you after all."

"Check my emails for anything interesting." Sherlock had his fingers steepled under his chin. Annie powered on his laptop and when she realized it was password protected she paused for a moment. She pulled a memory stick from her pocket and plugged it into his computer. When she saw the black screen come up, she clicked a few keys and then she was in his computer. The memory stick was something that she had made when she was in college. She was unaware that she was being watched until John spoke.

"Did you just hack Sherlock?"

"Yes. I didn't know the password." Annie didn't look up from the computer.

"How did you do that?" John moved to watch over her shoulder.

She gestured to the memory stick. "I have an affinity for computer and technology and when I was at school I made a program that can retrieve passwords."

John laughed as he sat back down. Annie check Sherlock's email but didn't find anything he found interesting.

She looked back at Sherlock who was staring at the wall. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He does this sometimes." John waved away her concern.

"John, why am I here?" Annie asked. "I thought you were his assistant or boyfriend or whatever."

"No…we're—not." John stammered. "He's not my boyfriend. I'm his flatmate."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed that you were his boyfriend." Annie spoke quickly.

"It's fine. Everybody assumes it."

"My flatmate and I are having a party tonight. It's probably not exactly your tastes but we're going to have alcohol, dancing, and lots of our friends over. You and Sherlock can come by, if you'd like."

"Thank you." It was clear that he appreciated the invitation but didn't plan on going.

"I think I'm going to leave while I have the chance. I have to get this dance to my couple and I guess I'll be back tomorrow." Annie put her memory stick back in her purse before she left. Checking the time, she realized that she had only a few hours to get the food and all the drink supplies. She was able to get the shopping done quicker than expected and got ready just as Molly got home.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Molly dropped her purse on the table as she ran to her room to change.

"It's alright. Is Jim coming tonight?" Annie asked.

"Jim who?"

"Jim from the other morning."

"Oh. No. At least, I didn't invite him."

Molly emerged from her room dressed in jeans and a cute top, her hair parted on the side. She clicked the music on just as they heard a knock. Not long after that, their flat was full of drunk, dancing adults. Molly was a bit of a lush so she got drunk easily, giggling and flirting with a blonde man. Annie had been dancing with someone; she didn't get his name, when she bumped into somebody. Turning to apologize she paused when she made eye contact with Sherlock. Surely she wasn't that drunk.

"You left and you didn't finish." He said, close to her ear.

"Finish what?" She said.

"Finish your work." Sherlock neither looked happy nor mad.

Annie was tired of having to whisper in each other's ears so she brought him in her bedroom. Closing the door, she placed her plastic cup on the dresser.

"What did you want me to finish, Sherlock?" She spoke while he examined her room. "I tried to ask you what you wanted me to do but you didn't tell me anything."

He was looking at a photo of her and Lestrade when he replied. "I need you to handle the things I find dull. John normally does but he finds himself…distracted."

"Oh."

Annie and Sherlock watched each other. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in her system but looking at him, she could understand why Molly had a crush on him. His curly hair begged to have her fingers run through it and damn, those eyes were electric. It was like they had the power to see down to her core. Unembarrassed, she ran her eyes down his frame as she studied his physique.

"I should get back to the party." Annie had her hand on the knob when she felt breath on her neck. She shivered before she could stop herself. Turning around to face him she said, "Unless you plan on doing more than breathing on my neck, you should get a drink."

Sherlock stepped closer to her and watched her, placing his hands on her hips. She felt her stomach flip when his eyes dropped to her lips then back to meet her gaze. He lowered his head slightly, his lips barely touching hers when he spoke.

"I don't need a drink." She could feel his breath on her lips and she shuddered. The noise from the party faded away the longer she stood there with Sherlock, who had moved his face away from hers. "Tomorrow morning. 8am. Don't be late."

He maneuvered around her and left without a look behind him. Annie blamed her behavior on her drunkenness and shrugged off the encounter as she returned to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie developed a system over the next month. She would check for any cases that Sherlock thought were interesting. She'd place the details about the case on the desk along with coffee and breakfast for both John and Sherlock. After a brief argument with Sherlock about eating his breakfast, she'd roll her eyes and leave the food there while he discarded any cases that she had for him. In the midst of their routine, Annie found Sherlock staring at her multiple times and she ignored the crush that had developed over the last month.

Today, however, Annie didn't have the patience for Sherlock's nonsense. She was trying to plan an anniversary party for her parents this weekend.

"Sherlock, for the last time," Annie said with a sigh. "You don't have to go to my parents party but you're my dad's friend. It'd be nice if you did."

"Parties are dull." Sherlock sat in his armchair wrapped in his sheet.

"I don't have time for this today, Sherlock. I have a dozen things to do." Annie checked her phone and saw that the caterer had called. On days like this, she felt like a babysitter.

"Are you inviting your mother's boyfriend?" Sherlock asked while Annie glared at him. It wasn't something that he'd openly admit, but he liked watching her when she was flustered.

"She does not have a boyfriend." She lied mostly for her own benefit. "John, you're still coming, right?"

"Absolutely." John nodded, still chewing his toast.

"Good. Make sure that you pick up your tux by Friday." Annie reminded him.

Once Annie was finally satisfied that her party plans were smoothed over she cleaned up the dishes from breakfast. John said he was going out and Sherlock was nowhere to be seen so she went about cleaning the flat. Sherlock didn't allow her to go into his room so she finished easily and found she had time to call her boyfriend, Jasper. He had a small part on a horrible soap opera but he was trying to become an actor so he traveled a lot. He didn't answer so she left a message for him, hanging up as John came back.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously as he set his shopping bags on the table.

"My boyfriend, Jasper." Annie replied. "I haven't seen him in months. He's an actor."

"Is he coming to the party?" John put the groceries away.

"No, I don't think so. He said he would still be working." Annie brushed some hair behind her ear. "Do you want to be my date?"

"What? Me?" John smiled as he chuckled. "Sure."

"Good." Annie finished in the kitchen while John got ready for work. They called out goodbyes and Annie finished the checklist she had for the party. She made lunch and dinner for Sherlock and John and left reheating instructions for them. She had made a deal with her boss a few weeks earlier that allowed her to telecommute so she sat on the couch and powered up her laptop to begin working. It was dark before Sherlock came back and to her surprise, he was smiling.

"I take it you have a new case?" She asked, closing her laptop and packing it away.

"Moriarty." He replied as he sat down at his computer, glancing at her.

"Right. Well, I don't know what that means but I'm going to go home. There's food in the refrigerator next to the severed head. Good night, Sherlock." Annie picked up her laptop case and slipped her coat on before heading out the door. Molly was home before she was so there were takeout containers on the counter. She had recently started to date Jim, her one night stand, so he was sitting on the couch next to her.

"Hey guys." Annie piled food on her plate, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and disappeared into her room after talking to Molly for a minute.

The day of her parent's party, she dressed before going to pick up John. Molly and Jim were going to meet her at the ballroom as were her parents.

"John? Are you ready?" Annie called as she stepped into the living room of his flat. Sherlock sat in his armchair and barely glanced at her. John was trying to tie his bowtie when he came in and stopped in his tracks when he saw Annie. She had worn a plumb colored halter top dress that left part of her back bare and the gauzy skirt flowed around her knees. She paired the dress with a simple pair of black strappy heels, a silver necklace, and diamond studs in her ears. Her hair was mostly left down but half of it was pinned up and away from her face and she carried her coat in her arms. Smiling at John she tied his tie for him. "There you are."

"Yeah, thanks." John stammered before composing himself. He pulled his coat on and they said their goodbyes to Sherlock. She took his arm when they arrived at the ballroom and her parents hugged her while they thanked her for the party.

"You look beautiful," Her father said with a smile. "Take care of her, John. Or else there's gonna be another drugs bust."

John laughed with Lestrade and accepted the glass of champagne the waiter brought him. Annie saw Molly come in and she waved at her. The dinner was served and polite conversation was made between the guests. Taking a fresh glass of champagne from a waiter, Annie stood and clinked her glass with her knife, getting everyone's attention.

"Thanks everybody for coming tonight. I wanted to propose a toast to my parents, two people who have always been there for me and I love you both so much." She raised her glass. "Happy anniversary."

Echoes of 'happy anniversary' were heard and the music started to play, allowing people to dance. Annie accepted John's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"How's the leg?" Annie joked and John laughed with her.

"It's fine. You look fantastic, by the way."

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." Annie smiled at the sheepish look on John's face. "How's work been?"

"It's been fine." He started to go into depth about a particular case that amused him as he escorted her back to the table. She laughed as he told his story. One of her friends, Mary, had come over and she introduced John to her. They started chatting when her father requested a dance with her and she happily agreed.

"Thank you for this, Annie." Lestrade said with a smile. "This is great."

"I'm glad to do it, Dad."

"How's Jasper these days?"

"He's good." Annie lied, not knowing how he was doing. Her mother came over to claim Lestrade from Annie and she kissed her daughter on the cheek. She had turned back to go to her table when she bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright." Sherlock's voice said and when she looked up, she saw him in his normal suit with his purple shirt.

"I thought you weren't coming." Annie cocked her head to one side.

"I changed my mind." He said nothing else as he took her in his arms and led her around the dance floor while a slow love song played. His eyes never left hers while he held her closely and the music seemed to fade away. She only realized the song ended when Sherlock stopped moving. Annie's eyes darted to Sherlock's lips then back to his eyes and Sherlock licked his lips. She could feel him start to pull her closer when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Annie!" She turned and saw Jasper moving toward her and she feigned excitement. He picked her up and spun her around before hugging her. "You look fantastic."

"I thought you couldn't make it?" Annie asked before he planted a kiss on her lips.

"I wanted to surprise you." Jasper patted Sherlock on the shoulder. "I've got it from here, mate."

Sherlock didn't look amused as Jasper pulled Annie away. Jasper spent the rest of the night kissing Annie and nuzzling her neck. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew that he had gotten drunk on the trip home. When he tried to slip his hand up her skirt, Annie decided it was time to take Jasper home and put him to bed. He was heavier than she so it was difficult to help him up the stairs to her flat but she managed and got him in her bed.

"Come here." He mumbled as he pulled on her wrist to make her sit down.

"Jazz, you're drunk." Annie tried to stay standing but Jasper pulled her to the bed and kissed her. She could feel him getting harder as he pressed his pelvis against her leg. "Jasper, no. You know that I want to wait until I get married."

"Come on, Annie. We've been together for two years and I love you. Don't you think I've earned it?" He tried to nuzzle her neck but ended up slobbering on her.

"No. Now get off of me." She tried to push him off but he was strong even though he was drunk. He pinned her arms over her head and tried to kiss her again. "Get off me!"

She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and she saw the anger that took over his handsome features.

"You bitch!" He slapped her hard. "I saw you tonight with that other bloke. You're screwing him, aren't you? You little slut."

Every word was enunciated with another sharp slap. Annie blindly felt for something she could use to get him off of her as he tried to force her legs open and she heard her dress tear. Her fingers wrapped around a lamp and she slammed it into Jasper's head with all the force she had. He groaned and fell off her and she took the opportunity to escape,snatching her coat and her phone. She didn't want to stop and wait for a cab so she ran, not stopping until she stood in front of a familiar door. Panting, she made her way upstairs to John and Sherlock's flat and was relieved when she saw them standing in the living room. They stared at her for a moment, her face bruised, hair dishevled and her torn dress, before John helped her to the couch.

"What happened?" He asked as he examined her face.

"I don't know." Annie lied, not looking at Sherlock. "I was on my way home and I was attacked."

"Thank God you got away." John said. He got up to get some ice to help with the swelling and Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and left, not saying a word. John came back with ice wrapped in a towel. He handed it to Annie and said, "Where'd he get off to?"

Annie shrugged and placed the ice against her eye, flinching at the cold.

"Should we call your dad?" John had gotten some ointment for a small cut on her jaw.

"No." Annie said. "I don't want to think about it anymore. Is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. Yeah." John said. "You can sleep in my room, if you'd like."

"Thank you." John led her to his room and she sat on the bed. He told her to call if she needed anything. The door clicked closed behind him and Annie sat there for a few minutes, replaying what happened in her head. Jasper had gotten jealous over nothing. He was jealous of Annie and Sherlock when there was nothing to be jealous of. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about what it'd be like to date Sherlock from time to time but she knew that Sherlock didn't date anybody.

Annie blinked back tears that threatened to fall. Jasper always got mean when he drank but she couldn't convince him to stop drinking. She'd always thought she could change him. Spying the mirror on top of the dresser, Annie looked to see how bad her face was.

A black eye, bruised cheek, small cut and a swollen lip. Wishing she hadn't left the ice in the living room, she laid down and went to sleep. She was woken up by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Annie? Are you okay?" Her father's worried voice asked her. "Molly just called and said there was a break in at your flat. Jasper's head been smashed in and he's got bruises and broken bones."

_Bruises and broken bones? _Annie thought to herself. That didn't make any sense because she had hit him on the head then ran. "I'm okay, Dad. I went back to John and Sherlock's flat after the party. I fell asleep here."

"Good." He told her where they were taking Jasper and she hung up. Glancing in the mirror she saw that her bruises were worse this morning. She pulled the pins out of her hair and tried to comb it with her fingers. Sherlock was in the kitchen, looking in his microscope and didn't look up when she entered.

"There are some clothes for you on the desk." He said, still focused on his work.

"Did Molly drop them off?" Annie moved to the desk and looked through the clothes and found everything she needed, including clean underwear and a bra.

"No. I picked them for you."

"What?" Annie asked. "When would you have been in my flat?"

"Last night." Sherlock said.

"Why?"

"Your dress is torn and you would need new clothes for today. Since Jasper was the one who assaulted you, I assumed that you wouldn't want to go back while he was there." He finally looked at her. "Did I get it right?"

Annie didn't answer but took the clothes and dressed quickly. Her phone rang again and this time it was Molly.

"Did your dad call you?"

"Yeah. What happened?" Annie made some coffee and ignored Sherlock as he worked.

"I came home and heard Jasper groaning in your room. I checked on him and he was tied to a chair and he had bruises everywhere and his head was bleeding. He said somebody broke in. Thank goodness you weren't there."

"Did Jasper see who broke in?" Annie looked at Sherlock as she spoke.

"He said it was a tall man with dark hair. He did keep saying your name though. He's here at St. Bart's. Are you going to come see him?"

"I will in a bit. I've got some cleaning up to do. I'll see you tonight, Molly." Annie hung up the phone and addressed Sherlock. "I'm going to ask this but I'm scared to know the answer. Did you assault Jasper?"

"Yes." Sherlock stood and used his fingertips to check Annie's bruises.

"If my dad finds out what you did, you'll go to jail." Annie scolded.

"If Lestrade finds out what Jasper did to you, he won't care what I did." Sherlock said, pleased that she was healing. "If it'd make you feel better, call him."

Annie poured coffee in two mugs and put sugar in Sherlock's before sipping her own. "Thank you. For letting me stay here and for….what you did."

Sherlock smiled a half smile before turning back to his microscope.

"How did you know it was him?" She asked him.

"He was jealous when he saw us dancing at the party. In his drunken state, he tried to undress you in public. You took him home, tried to make him sleep it off. He wanted to have sex and you said no. He got jealous, most likely accused you of sleeping with me, and tried to…."

"You can stop now." Annie interrupted.

"Did I get it right?" Sherlock asked for the second time and Annie nodded.

"I didn't get a chance to tell him that nothing has happened between us. Everybody knows that Sherlock Holmes is married to his work. Nothing ever could happen between us."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes while he watched her expression. He would have kissed her with everyone watching had that idiot not shown up and took her from him. Sherlock left immediately after that and went back to his flat, jealousy eating at him every time he thought of Jasper kissing Annie. Then John had gotten home and was talking about the girl he met and suddenly Annie was in his flat, her beautiful face marked by bruises. It took him less than a minute to know what really happened despite her lies.

That coward cried like a child when Sherlock found him and tossed him down the stairs a few times. To be completely honest, Sherlock's vision had gone red when he saw Jasper so his night was mostly a blur. Sherlock ended up tying Jasper to a chair and giving him the same bruises he had given Annie.

Bringing himself back to the present, Sherlock consoled himself with the fact that his Annie was safe now and that he'd do anything to keep her that way.


End file.
